cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revolutionary Republic
The Revolutionary Republic ("TRR"), is a small alliance on the orange sphere. It was founded on the 1/1/11. History The Federation of Allied Orange Nations was formed upon the merger of the Imperial Blue Alliance and Novus-Orbus on the 21/9/10. It was renamed the The Revolutionary Republic on the 1/1/11 Charter The Revolutionary Republic Charter Preamble We, the Nations of The Revolutionary Republic (“TRR“), gathered here to protect and serve, any Nation under our banner, declare this our Charter. We will be strong in the face of adversity; will be fearless in the face of danger. At such times when our values are threatened our Charter will be there to guide us, to make us strong; It will be the beacon of salvation when all seems lost and guide us to victory. Article I. Membership All Nations of TRR must swear allegiance to The Charter. Every member is bound by The Charter to work towards the betterment of the Alliance. Members wishing to join must not be: involved in any current war(s), members of another alliance listed as a target by any alliance. On requesting membership you must recite the following vow: I will contribute to, protect and serve TRR to the best of my abilities. I will at all times conduct myself in a manner befitting the honourable alliance I represent. Article II Government Section 1 The TRR government comprises of the President, Vice-President and the following Ministers; Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Defence, Minister of External Affairs, Minister of Economics, Minister of Recruitment, Minister of Education, and Minister of Propaganda Each member of the government is responsible and accountable for the actions of the TRR government as a whole. Department Ministers are also responsible and accountable for their Departments. Every government member has a single vote, with the the President of TRR casting the deciding vote when required. Extended Government Each Minister may have a Deputy. Deputy Ministers do not participate in governmental decisions, but may be invited to participate in the governmental discussions as necessary. Their principal task is to assist the respective Minister in his duties and day to day operations within their Departments. Government Positions and Descriptions President and Vice-President The President of TRR represents the Alliance and heads the TRR government. The Vice-President assist the President and acts on Presidents behalf in his absence. Ministers * Minister of Internal Affairs: Manages day to day internal affairs, and may assist with other ministers duties in their absence. * Minister of Defense: Manages day to day military affairs (offensive and defensive), and may assist with other ministers duties in their absence. * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Manages day to day foreign affairs (embassies, ambassadors, unauthorized attacks by or against TRR ), and may assist with other ministers duties in their absence. * Minister of Recruitment: Manages day to day recruiting and membership and trains new members, and may assist with other ministers duties in their absence. *Minister of Economics: Manages the daily physical responsibilities including all aid interactions, and may assist with other ministers duties in their absence. *Minister of Education: Manages new members which includes running the Boot Camp, and may assist with other ministers duties in their absence. *Minister of Propaganda: Manages the day to day running of communications within TRR, and may assist with other ministers duties in their absence. Deputy Ministers Each respective Minister will have a deputy, ranked 1 tier bellow the Minister. Section 2 Elections Any member of TRR may contest in the Elections for a Ministerial Office, except for the position of the Minister of Defence. Only Ministers may contest in the elections for the Office of the President and Vice President. Each member of TRR may vote in elections for contested Ministerial Offices. Only Ministers may vote in elections for the Office of the President and Vice-President. A candidate contesting for any Office is elected with an absolute majority of the votes. In the event that no candidate receives the required majority than a second round of elections is held between the two candidates with the highest number of votes. Elections shall be carried out no sooner than 10 days and no latter than 5 days before the current term (of Office) ends. Section 3 Appointments Minister of Defence Minister of Defence is appointed by the President, with governement approval, for a period of 3 months. After a new President is elected he continues to serve in his position for at least 3 weeks to ensure a stabile and harmless transition of Office. Deputy Ministers Deputy Ministers are appointed by department Ministers. When a Minister resigns or vacates his Office the Deputy Minister takes over the department as the acting Minister until a new member is elected to that Office. After a new Minister is elected the Deputy Minister continues to serve in his position for no longer than 3 weeks to ensure a stabile and harmless transition of Office. Section 4 By-Elections In all instances when a government member resigns or vacates the Office he holds, by-elections are to be held for that Office only. Election rules apply for by-elections. Vote of No Confidence ¼ of those entitled to vote in the elections may at any time propose a Vote of No Confidence to the Election Commission. Election Commission starts the Vote of No Confidence, 48 hours after having received the request for the Vote. The Vote of No Confidence is successful if at least 3/5 of the member vote in favor. By-Election rules apply for the vacant Office in case of a successful Vote of No Confidence as appropriate. Section 5 Term of Office The President, Vice-President and Government Ministers are elected for a term of three months. There is no limit on how many consecutive terms an elected government member may serve. Article III Legislation Any member of TRR may propose a new law proposal to the governement. The government is bound to address the proposal and vote on it. An absolute majority is required to confirm a proposal. Article IV War Section 1 Declaration of War The President of TRR declares war on another alliance on behalf of the TRR government after such a decision receives a majority support by the TRR government. Section 2 War 1. Offensive Wars: Although TRR recognizes the sovereignty of each of our nations, members may only declare war on the following: a. Unaligned nations, that being said you do so at your own nations peril. TRR is not required to provide assistance (military OR financial) in unauthorized conflicts. Do not write checks your ass can't cash. b. Nations listed on TRR ZI list. Additionally, all nations in TRR current sphere are off limits for offensive wars although they can still be attacked if on the ZI list or during alliance operations. Offensive wars may be subject to further restrictions as may be determined by alliance government from time to time. These may include, but are not limited to, temporary alliance wide moratoria for the purpose of war preparation, alliance growth efforts, or getting a nation's attention for waging potentially destructive war, restrictions resulting from treaties signed with other alliances, and additional restrictions which may be placed upon members deemed to have trainee status within the alliance. Members may NOT declare war on the following without PRIOR authorization from alliance headship: a2. Aligned nations belonging to an alliance which would violate item c of offensive Wars. b2. Any current members of TRR. 2. Defensive Wars: Any alliance member (in good standing) engaged in a defensive war IS authorized to request aid and the alliance should make every effort to assist said nation. All TRR nations are free to attack unaligned nations involved in aggressive wars against TRR nations. If you are not kicking their ass for attacking us, you are wrong. e) Nuclear First Strike Policy The government & members of TRR realize that nuclear weapons are beneficial to the alliance and fully support nuclear development. We also realize that nuclear weapons are built for 2 reasons: 1. Deterrent 2. (In case #1 doesn't work) To cause maximum damage to enemy nations. In the event a nuclear first strike is deemed necessary, nuclear first strikes CAN BE authorized against rogues & unaligned nations. Nuclear strikes of any kind REQUIRE approval by the Heads prior to launch against aligned nations (offensive or defensive). f) Zero Infrastructure The government & members of TRR realize that in time of unrest and aggression that the use of ZI is needed to ensure the safety of the alliance . ZI terms are not to exceed 1 month. The use of ZI is only granted when the Council are in a 60% majority. Article V Amending The Charter Amendments may be proposed by the government. An amendment is submitted to the Alliance members for approval after receiving an absolute majority support in government. This Charter may be amended by a 3/5 majority vote of the Alliance members